mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spike/@comment-5926076-20130426212438/@comment-92.0.186.73-20130427191346
Think about it, first we have Spike lay eyes on Rarity and we have his eyes light up with hearts. Then for the duration of season one we have Spike pampering and waiting on Rarity. With of course, Spike’s fantasy in “A Dog and Pony show”. Then, we have Rarity’s failed encounter with Blueblood, with him being the opposite of what she envisioned in a prince charming. Season two; we have the telltale “secret of my excess” which shows Rarity at least acknowledging these affections. Also, take a look at what Rarity wants from Spike and what Spike gives, it’s a Ruby shaped just like a heart. It is obviously not a coincidence, as the ruby can safely be seen as a metaphor for Spikes love for Rarity. Just as she graciously accepts the heart and kisses him on the cheek, she graciously accepts his crush. Pay close attention to very end of the episode, as I think they are foreshadowing something more between them. First, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy capture them falling and then gently lay them down on the ground, reminding one much of the imagery of cupid. Also, not many seem to be aware of this but after Rarity kisses Spike the second time and it zooms out, you will notice that at both ends of the bridge, there are hearts on the edges. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rzOxs2MXow Then comes Dragon Quest, which oddly enough, does not have Spike swooning over Rarity, but it does have Rarity still demonstrating a strong concern for Spike. On the subject of Rarity in season two, notice how she, quite greedily one may add, grabs the flowers tossed by Cadence. In season three, of the episodes I have watched so far, we have Spike drooling over Rarity once again in “Spike at your Service”. And there is more, who can forget the way Rarity reacted when Spike fell? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gUvR2PhElc0 Go to 2:19 mintues and seconds. Perhaps this is thinking too deeply into it, but I find it hard to believe they would develop this relationship so far only without bringing it to life. And who knows what the writers are planning? Right now? The return of Discord(S3E13) was written in 2011, maybe the writers have planned for the next season years ago. Of course, a lot of fans, even those who support Sparity, raise a lot of red flags. The arguments as to why Sparity will never be cannon are many. Many say that this is just a childhood crush of Spike, blind puppy love. Others argue that there is too much of an age difference, the species is different, and that Rarity and Fancy pants are far more compatible. I will proceed to examine each of these arguments, and explain why find them lacking. As for the claim that it is only puppy love, if this had been something only in season 1 for an episode or two I would have agreed. Yet, seeing as this has been persistent through out a large duration of the series, I think it runs deeper than just a “crush”, for all the instances I pointed out previously. First to deal with the age difference, this on the surface is a concern, but it is really a non-issue. First, the ponies are never given an exact age, the mane six could feasibly be as young as 18 to as old as 25, or perhaps even older. Spike is perhaps the loosest and most ambiguous of them all, he is younger than the mane six, that is for sure, but I don’t see him as young as the CMC, as some fans have. In all reality, he is probably the equivalent of a boy in his early to mid teens. I admit, this does raise a flag, however this can be easily solved. For we are shown in “Secret Of My Excess” that dragons do not grow accordingly with age. They could have Spike develop to a point were he was in “Secret of My Excess” so that he is physically mature yet still keeps his mind intact. In fact, this would be a great conclusion, as another conflict as we have seen over the course of the series is Spike’s search for an identity and how can balance his “who” with his “what”. Some people will still object and say “but even then, Rarity is still too old for him!” Is this actually true? If they are both mentally capable of giving consent, does it matter? I suppose that no matter how you spin it, the concept of an older women and younger man frightens and offends a lot of people. All I can say is screw them, if being a Brony means to “love and tolerate”, than one ought to be able to tolerate age disparity in romantic relationships. Now, onto the next criticism of Sparity, which is that Spike is a dragon and Rarity is a pony. Do I really need to add anything new? If they are both consenting adults what is the problem? Especially since the two of them do not already have a pre-existing relationship that gives them the feelings of siblinghood, parenthood, or anything like that. Some may protest that this is “to weird”, but if it can happen in Shrek, it can happen in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Now onto another argument I have encountered which is probably the most powerful argument. A lot of fans will argue that the writers are planning to ship Fancy Pants and Rarity and that he is a much better ship. I will admit I would not be surprised if this became cannon as opposed to Sparity, but I would be disappointed. The first issue is the matter of devotion. Can we honestly imagine that Fancy Pants would let Rarity use him as a place to jab her pins into? Would fancy pants do whatever Rarity asked, all the while smiling as he did so? Secondly, does Fancy Pants ever display an interest in Rarity and vise versa? Other than the fact they hung out in Canterlot and Fancy Pants extended an olive branch to her, I don’t see much interaction between them. Some say that Fancy Pants is everything that Rarity wanted in Blueblood. Yet, I have seen no indication that either one harbors romantic feelings towards the other. Rarity seemed to like Fancy Pants for simply being courteous to her, whereas he was simply being a good host to a guest of Celestia. I really hope this relationship is not developed, as it would only break Spike’s heart into a million pieces. I know that Rarity can’t base her happiness on how Spike will feel; I would still feel horrible and heartbroken for Spike if Fancy Pants and Rarity ever were shipped. Besides, do you see the writers writing a story about Spike's heart being broken? No. They would never do something cruel like that. Not even to Spike's fans or even bronies. Brohoof P.S. Yes, I'm a RariSpike guy. :)